Season 5 Episode 8 (retold)
by raemarie3436
Summary: I'm here to retell the Season 5 episode 8 of Samurai Jack the way I think it should have been told, and it will serve the fans of the show the justice they deserve. (Tumblr, you can't attack this one!) Hope you all enjoy, and as always, plz like and review, Thx for reading


**_Authors Note_**

 _Hi everyone, Raybombe3 here (Well now, Raemarie3436, but I'll explain that later). As most of you know, I work on another fanfiction series "Samurai Raina Jack's next generation", but this story right here is kind of an "in between" projects when I have nothing else to do._ ( _and because of that, this episode retelling will be told in parts, as if it was going to commercial, just like_ a _real episode :)_

 _So this story is a result of that awkward episode of season Five of Samurai Jack (and just like me, I could tell that a lot of you guys/gals didn't like it. Not because it was "bad", but because it was sooooo, **WEIRD**! and just felt so out of place in season five.)_

 _So I'm writing this story because this is how I wanted that episode to be like. This could also count as a late "Jashi" week entry, but only if you want it to be._ _So, this is the revised version of episode eight of season five, hope you all enjoy, and plz like and review if you wanna see more "in between" stories like this. (And I guarantee you, this will be 100% awkwardness free! (results may vary ; )..._

" ** _Fifty years have passed...but I do not age, Time has lost its effect on me. But, the suffering continues. Aku's grasp chokes the past, present, and future. Hope is lost. Gotta get back...back to the past... Samurai Jack"._**

Scaramouche finally was able to reach aku's tower (well, at least his head of course, and a few squid tentacles to help him move around better).

A very dreary Scaramouche though keeps scooting along to see Aku standing seemingly waiting for him, and Scaramouche couldn't be more tired and excited.

"Aku babe! I'm here with wonderful news about Jack-O!" Scaramouche exclaimed as he scooted toward what he presumed to be Aku.

But when Scaramouche finally reached it, his excitement soon fell very quickly with a face of shock. It was not Aku he saw, but an Aku statue with a recording playing...

" _Hello, you've reached the residence of...AKUUUUU! UN-fortunately, I won't be available for anymore appointments at this time. NOW GOOOO!"_

When the recording was finished, Scaramouche was anything but excited...

"What the! Oh no babe, Scaramouche did come all this way to here this! Wait till Aku here's what I have to say, he'll be BEGGING! me to come back" Scaramouche said as he used his tentacle's to climb up the wall through some crevasses and openings to reach the inside of Aku's lair.

Scaramouche finally reached the inside of the lair to find Aku down in his " _pit of_ _despair_ ". Scaramouche calls out to Aku.

" _Aku Babe!, it's me Scaramouche!"_ Scaramouche says in an enthusiastic tone.

There is a few seconds of silent. Then a very tired Aku voice echos from below...

"Leave me alone...didn't you hear the recording!" Aku bellowed.

"Oh but Aku, I got some exciting news about Jack-O that's out of this world-O!"

Scaramouche said, completely ignoring Aku's request to go away.

After a few moments without response, Aku slowly rises out of his dark pit with a grimace expression on his face. He turns to see Scaramouche and is quite surprised.

"What, I thought you were dead! I haven't heard from you in days!" Aku said as he narrowed his eyes at Scaramouche suspiciously.

"But since your sooo persistent, what is it you needed to tell me to waken me from my...m _alaaaaise_ " Aku said in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh Aku!, you won't believe me when I tell you, I mean your may not even hear it right with those antler thingys an-"

"JUST GET ON WITH IT!" Aku said, who was already annoyed by Scaramouche's

presence.

"Okay, hear me out...Jack-O has lost his sword-O" Scaramouche said.

Aku was automatically filled with relief and sense of almost joy. But Aku also thought it was too good to be true and this was all a trick to get Scaramouche his top position back...

"Are you _sure!"_ Aku said to Scaramouche as he pressed down on him with his finger.

'Yes...yes...I'd bet my life!" Scaramouche said as he struggle to speak with his tentacle's squirming.

Aku then slowly took the pressure off of Scaramouche. Aku looked at Scaramouche with one eye open, trying to tell if he was lying or not.

"Well, you look like you telling the true, but this situation must be handled with great care. Remember, this is _the Samurai were_ talking about. So just in case you're lying, let me see for myself if he has his sword back, and if he doesn't...well then your fired!" Aku said as he walked over to the wall were he usually spies on Samurai.

He unzipped the wall it to find Jack on top on the cliff as he helped Ashi up off the ground. He examined them closer to see that Jack had his sword rightfully back in its placing.

Scaramouche gasps as he sees this also. Aku turns to Scaramouche with an angry look on his face...

"Hmm, it appears to me that the Samurai is Alive, had that stupid beard removed, apparently now has a lady friend with him, and his SWORD! by his side" Aku said as he yelled at Scaramouche.

Scaramouche gave a nervous laugh with a frightful face, Aku had never been angry at him like this before.

"He, he, he, well you see Aku babe, I didn't know that Jackie-pooh had lost his sword because he had...well sort of deactivated me for a few days, be-beep ba-doo he, he, he" Scaramouche said as he nervously laughed while trying to escape by scooting away from Aku.

But Scaramouche bumped right back into Aku because he was right behind him...

"Aww, your little _sad_ story about you being decapitated by the samurai inspired me to hire you back" Aku said sarcasticly.

"You would do that for me Aku-Babe!"

"What, No! Scaramouche you fired!" Aku said as he was very irritated by not only the disappointing news, but also that Scaramouche had awoken him still.

"B-but who's going to replace the one and only _Scar-a-mouche!"_ Scaramouche said as he sang his name.

" _Someone who doesn't play an annoying flute that's who."_ Aku thought to himself.

"Let me see, my current top assassin is raiding a village at the moment, and my second top assassin is busily in charge of putting up another statue of me with the people from the village that my first assassin raided, so I'm not exactly sure." Aku said as he thought about it deeply.

Aku though about for a while scratching his chin. Then, with a malicious smile, he thought of an assassin that he knew from along time ago...

"Of courrrrrse, it took me this long to remember him after all this time..." Aku said as he malicious smile only widened at the thought of him.

"Is it me!" Scaramouche said, desperately trying to get back on Aku's good side.

"For the last time NO! And I'm positive he will be far less of a nuisance than you were!" Aku said as he had his hand on his face.

"Then who babe!" Scaramouche said as he jumped up and down with his now tentacle legs.

Aku gave a slight chuckle to himself as his malicious smile returned...

"Cypher!" Aku said as he grabbed his black telephone and dialed the assassins number.

Aku waited as the phone line was connecting on the other end. Finally, after a few moments, a very deep, but stern voice on the other end.

" _You've reached the phone of Cypher, any genocide you need me to complete, or bounty work need to be done, I'm the bot for the job"_

Yes Cypher its Aku, I have a **_special_** assignment for you, and it's has to do with a certain Samurai."

" _Say no more Aku, I've been observing that pestsky Samurai for months now, and I've found a weakness of his that is sure to make him surrender..."_

Excellent! But wait, is it the same method you used to get rid of that stupid guardian."

" _Absolutely not, that took longer an entirely different method using some of my highest upgraded equipment. No, this, will deal with the Samurai's weakness, you know, something that he is attached to"._

Pleasant, will I need to supply you with any weapons!"

" _Not need Master Aku, I will be there in a few so you can give me instructions, see you in a few"_ Cypher said as he hung up and the other end of the line.

Aku then looked at Scaramouche, still angry at him for his excuse.

"You see! A robot that get right to the point and doesn't make up excuses for why he can't do his job!" Aku said to Scaramouche as he blasted him with his laser vision.

A very chard up Scaramouche just gave a very jealous " _I don't care" Expression._

 ** _Back up on the cliff..._**

Ashi looked out soon the open land off the cliff. She looked around in almost utter discust at all the army men she had injured or killed below.

 _Ashi (pov)_

" _How, how was I able to do all this? What of mother was right, Aku's power does stern in me. After all, she never really called me her daughter, she always said I belonged to Aku"_ Ashi though to herself as she looked down at all the casualties she had caused.

"Is there something wrong?" Jack asked Ashi as he stood behind her.

"What? Oh no I'm fine, I promise. Um, is there something you need to tell me?"

'Yes, we need to get going, it's almost sunset and we need to find somewhere else to sleep" Jack said as he looked at the sun.

"Oh, Okay" Ashi said a bit nervously.

Jack look down over the cliff; worried that they would make it down in time before it gets dark. And nighttime is the time most bounty hunters come out.

"Hmm...we need to find a way to get the bird back here" Jack said as he looked in the sky to see if the bird or anything that could transport them somewhere faster.

But while Jack was searching in the sky, he heard a loud whistle from Ashi. After a few minutes of waiting, the bird that had previously bring them to there was back, and Jack was very impressed...

"You are a fast learner" Jack complemented

"Thank you" Ashi said as she climbed on the back of the bird.

The bird then took to the sky and they were off. Jack was in front piloting the bird while Ashi looked below for somewhere they could rest.

While Ashi was looking down, she thought about earlier, and how she mercilessly killed her mother in that short period of time. And for the first time.e in many years, even though she was trained to kill and fight, this time, she actually felt guilty.

Even though her mother did some inexcusable things to her when she was younger, she was still her mother, and she did " _raise"_ her, it may not have been the best way, but it was at least for some kind of purpose.

While she thought about her mother raising her, and one of the most painful she could remember (after her being thrown into hot ashes of course.)

 ** _Flashback..._**

 _Ashi and her sisters were first starting to train at hunting down targets. This was so that when they were hunting down Jack, they still could hunt down creatures and find food to eat._

 _The problem was, no matter what kind of creature it was, they had to kill it, no matter what it was. The sisters were equipped with various weapons like bows and arrows and even machetes to go right up and stab the target._

 _They bring out a variety of animals, most that the girls had never seen nor heard about. But the worst part about this was that the fact that most of the animals were babies or very young. This was to teach the girls to be ruthless any to get rid of any obstacles in their way._

 _This is were it became a problem. Most of the targets were young animals and the girls didn't really care about them much. But one day, their mother decided it was time to move on to human flesh and blood._

 _After they had just finished killing what they thought to be their last target of the day, their mother "surprised" them with something new._

 _"You aren't finished today, in other for Aku's will to flow through you, you must first learn to kill **all** that Aku's has created" the mother said as gave the sign to bring out the next target._

 _But this target shock the girls immensely when they saw it. The girls couldn't believe their eyes when. then they saw what it was...it was a human child. All the girls gasped in utter fright._

 _The child was a newborn to a mother in the cult that had just given birth, but because the child was a male, they had to kill it._

 _"This is a deformity, therefore it must be killed in order to please Aku! Ashi, since you are the leader, you are to kill it" The mother said as she pushed her up near the child and gave her a machete to kill it._

 _Ashi though, usually being the strongest of all of them, couldn't bring herself to kill it. It made it even worse when the child started to cry, Ashi's sisters just covered their ears at the sound, and their mothers patience._

 _"Ashi! Kill it now!" Her mother said as she hit her with her staff._

 _Ashi then clenched her eyes closed as she brought the machete closer to the child's body. But when she was inches away from the child's chest, she threw the machete across the ground, and her mother's patience had run out..._

 _"I knew. you couldn't do it, I should have known better to let you be the leader. Your weak!" the mother said as she slapped Ashi so hard that it caused her to fall on the ground and left a slight bruise on her cheek._

 _The mother then grabbed the child by the mech and searched for a nearby boiling pit. She located one and then_

 _held the child over it while the child cried it pain._

 _All Ashi could do was close her eyes.whi she heard the child being dropped into the boiling pit as ashes went up in the air. And after that, Ashi got a severe beating for not following her mother's orders..._

 ** _Back to the present..._**

Ashi had tears streaming down her face, the pain still lingered with her after all these years, and that was maybe why she was so much different than her sisters.

" _Seems like the more I think about it, the more I become like her everyday, but I hadn't realized it until now"_ Ashi though to herself with her head hung low.

Jack just happened to glance back to see Ashi's tears...

"Ashi, are you _sure_ there isn't anything you need to tell me?" Jack asked with the up most care.

"Jack, it's nothing, really" Ashi said, trying to make it seem like everything was alright.

"I'm not convinced, please, tell me what is wrong so I can help you" Jack asked once more, he was persistent.

"Jack, I swear, I'm fine; and even if there was, it would be best for you not to know" Ashi said, getting a bit annoyed.

Not wanting to bother her any further, Jack dismissed it as he searched some more.

 ** _Back at Aku's place..._**

Aku was a bit excited for his robot assassin, Cypher, to arrive. It had been about an hour since he had told him he was coming, but Aku didn't care, he just wanted someone to get the job done.

"Wait a minute babe, how come **_he_** gets to be late, but ol' Scar-a-mouche gets fired for it, that just not being with it babe if you know what I mean" Scaramouche complained.

"Everytime you speak, it's like my ears are bleeding, will you please SHUT UP!" Aku said as he blasted Scaramouche once more with his lazer vision and charred Scaramouche once more.

"Come on Aku babe, I'll treat you right this time!"

"La, la, la, I cannot hear you!" Aku said with his fingers in his ears.

Finally, Aku here's the greeting sound recording when someone is about to come it...

" _Greetings master! you have a visitor for by the name of Cypher"_

Oh goodie! Please, let him in" Aku said with a wide smile on his face.

" _Very well"_ The greeting system said as it opened the door to the Aku's lair to let him in...

 ** _Authors Note..._**

 _I know, I know, where's the rest of it. I'm working on a season finale right now of my other story, so I'm very busy with that and school. But I'm still gonna finish this._

 _But I want to know from you guys/gals how I'm doing with this so far, Yay or Nay? Comment down below. And as always, thx for reading._

 ** _And yes I did change my username and profile pic, but I'm still the same ol' Rae as usual ; )_**


End file.
